


Contact

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Writerverse Phase 14 Table of Doom [5]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: April Showers 2015, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Harvest girls try to contact The Ancestors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contact

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before the flashback events of "Sinners and Saints," with minor spoilers up through "Dance Back from the Grave." Written for the prompt 'Let's Play a Game' for the Phase 14 Table of Doom at writerverse on LJ.

Davina climbed out of the window, grateful her bedroom was on the first floor. She climbed onto her bicycle and rode to Lafayette Cemetery.

At the gates to the cemetery, the others were already waiting. She chained her bike to the fence surrounding the cemetery and walked over to meet them.

“You’re late” said Cassie.

“Sorry” said Davina, embarrassed. “I had to wait for my parents to fall asleep.”

“Whatever” said Abigail. “Let’s just do this, okay.”

The four girls made their way into the cemetery. They followed the familiar route to the lycée.

When they arrived at the school, Davina tested the doors. They were locked. “What do we do now?” she asked her friends.

“We’re witches” said Monique. “Are we really going to let a lock stop us?”

The foursome formed a circle and held hands. They began to chant a basic spell, which successfully undid the lock on the greenhouse door.

“That was easy” said Abigail, smiling.

The witches made their way inside and sat down at one of the tables.

“Did you remember it?” Cassie eagerly said to Monique.

“Of course” said Monique, pulling a board out of the bag she’d been carrying. “And…I got this from Rousseau’s” she added, producing a bottle vodka from the bag as well.

“Awesome!” said Abigail.

“Way to go Monique!” said Cassie.

Davina just smiled nervously.

After each girl had taken a few swigs of the vodka, they turned their attention to the board Monique had brought with her. It was an Ouija board.

“Do you really think it’ll help us contact The Ancestors?” asked Davina. As far as she knew, no one their age had ever spoken to The Ancestors before, especially not in such an unorthodox manner.

“Why wouldn’t it?” asked Cassie. “Isn’t that what Ouija boards are for? Contacting spirits?”

“I guess we won’t know until we try” said Abigail.

“Let’s just give it a try” said Monique to Davina. “What’s the worst that could happen?”

Each girl placed three fingers on the planchette. “What should we ask first?” said Abigail.

“How about ‘Is anybody there?’ That’s where they usually start in the movies” said Cassie.

“Alright” said Monique. “Is anybody there?” she asked.

The planchette began to move. It moved towards the upper left corner of the board, where it landed on the word ‘Yes.’

The four girls looked at each other in shock.

“That’s one of you doing that, right?” said Davina, feeling scared. All three of her friends shook their heads no.

“Who are you?” asked Cassie.

Slowly, the planchette began to spell out a name: G-E-N-E-V-I-E-V-E

“Genevieve” whispered Abigail.

“Do any of you know who that is?” asked Monique.

“I’ve never heard of her” said Cassie. “But then, we haven’t learned the name of all The Ancestors yet.”

“I think I’ve had enough of this” said Davina, taking her fingers off the planchette.

“Aw, but it was just getting interesting” said Cassie, taking another swig of vodka.

“I think she’s right” said Monique, coming to her friend’s defense. “Contacting The Ancestors is supposed to be a sacred experience, not a game.”

“This was your idea” said Abigail, annoyed. “You’re the one who said we should come out here and do this.”

“Well, now I’m saying we should leave” said Monique, shoving the planchette and Ouija board back into her bag.

Even after she was back home and in her bed, Davina couldn’t escape the feeling that tonight had portend events still to unfold.


End file.
